


Venus, Planet of Love

by tealights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealights/pseuds/tealights
Summary: Just a work in progress! I don’t think I’ll even post a full story of this due to lack of motivation but I love this ship so much and wanted to make SOMETHING.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Lisako
Kudos: 3





	Venus, Planet of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a work in progress! I don’t think I’ll even post a full story of this due to lack of motivation but I love this ship so much and wanted to make SOMETHING.

****

Four drinks in and Alisa can feel her mind start to buzz. Her vision is blurry and her body is swaying to the music being played. Other drunks bumped into her as the blonde danced but she paid no mind, only feeling the rhythm of the music. 

That was until the smell of whiskey, roses, and weed hit her nose. A slim body presses up behind her, hands heading straight to her waist. Alisa tenses up for a second and stops dancing, till the person behind her speaks up. 

“I’m glad you made it, Lise.” A small smile formed on Alisa’s face when she recognized the voice. 

“Thank you for the invite, Saeko.” The girl giggled in response. 

If Alisa hadn’t had four drinks in her system, she would have been freaking out over Saeko’s body touching her own. Considering the drinks though, she felt pure bliss. 

Saeko’s touch felt electric. She felt their bodies connect like magnets. They could almost hear a hum between them. 

The two swayed on the dance floor, surrounded by people. Alisa could feel a churn of lust and confusion inside her. 

“Where’s Akiteru?” Saeko asked Alisa as she turned the girl to face her. Alisa’s arms quickly went behind Saeko’s neck for support, causing the former to blush. 

“Not sure, he left me with some random guy.” A small smirk formed on Saeko’s lips. Alisa couldn’t help but admire the beauty before her. She didn’t understand why she wanted to press her lips against Saeko’s so badly.

Saeko’s gaze lowered to Alisa’s soft lips. Oh, how badly she had been wanting to kiss the platinum blonde. The alcohol in her system began to take over control of her body, Alisa being in the same situation. 

Both girls hesitantly moved their heads closer, waiting for the other to make a move. Alisa closed the space between them, softly pushing her lips to Saeko’s. 

Suddenly, Alisa realized why she had the urge to kiss her. All the confusion she felt was washed away with a simple kiss. Saeko’s lips were rough, but so delicious against hers. Both girls wanted more than just a kiss. 

Using her hands, Saeko pushed Alisa’s head in to deepen the kiss. Alisa allowing the girl entrance, moaned softly into the others mouth. Alisa’s mind went a haze as soon as Saeko’s lips touched hers. They had forgotten all about their surroundings till they pulled away. 

Saeko couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she finally kissed the girl who caught her attention. But that smile was quickly wiped away when she opened her eyes to see Alisa’s wide eyes and mouth hung open. Alisa’s grip on Saeko quickly loosened as she pulled away and ran off the dance floor. 

“Alisa! Wait!” Saeko tried shouting over the music. She tried catching up to the running girl but she was continuously stopped by people she knew in the party. The last two people to stop her got waved off and told she was busy. “Alisa?!” Saeko called out when she got to the hall upstairs. The first door she opened, she shut almost immediately when she peaked at Akiteru with a girl. She shouted and apology and moved to the next room. She didn’t bother, as she heard moaning, and continued to the next room. 

It’s the bathroom, so she knocked. “Occupied!” A famialir soft voice exclaimed. The voice sounded teary and cracked. Saeko knocked again. “I said it’s occupied!” A chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips as she knocked again. The girl inside the restroom huffed and quickly opened the door to stop whoever was knocking, but she was quickly pushed inside as soon as she opened the door. “Hey! Oh-“

“What happened back there, Lise?” Saeko asked the girl who looked down at the floor meekly. “What are you so afraid of?” 

“Nothing.” Alisa mumbled, her eyes glued to the floor. 

“You can’t keep doing that.” Alisa squeezed her eyes shut at Saeko’s words. “You can’t keep baiting me in and throwing me back out to the ocean. I have feelings too, Alisa!” 

Tears threatened to slip from Alisa’s eyes as she murmured, “I’m sorry, I just can’t-“ Saeko almost laughed at her words. “I can’t do this.” Alisa motioned between them. 

“And what is this? It’s not like I’m begging for your hand in marriage.” The blonde scoffed. “I’m just asking for you to not fuck around with my feelings.” 

“Does it even matter? You can easily replace me with anyone else, right?!” Alisa shrieked, as she looked up at Saeko. The latter could only laugh at what was said. “You have plenty of people at your feet just waiting for your command.” 

“Says who, Alisa? Says who?!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Alisa grumbled as she pushed Saeko out of the way to leave the bathroom. Saeko pushed the door back, making Alisa look at her. 

“Stop fucking with my feelings, Alisa. Stay here and talk to me if you want, but if you leave this bathroom, it’s over. No more chances.” The green eyed girl felt her stomach churn and her heart drop. She never thought she’d have to make that choice. She didn’t even think Saeko took her seriously enough. 

Both of their palms were on the door. Pale hands hesitantly turned the door knob and opened it, making the other girl step back. Alisa looked at Saeko one last time. She could see the hurt in her umber eyes. Both girls felt their worlds crumbling down. “Alisa.” Saeko croaked out in disbelief, tears threatening to come rushing out. Everyone in the halls stared at the crying girl who walked out of the bathroom and then Saeko who walked out after her. “What the hell are you guys looking at?!” She growled, making everyone turn away.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! <3


End file.
